


head over heels

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Foot Fetish, M/M, Makkachin lives in this fic!!!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor calls Yuuri "my Queen", YUURI IN HEELS, Yuuri calls Viktor Vitya, because Yuuri is a Queen, inspired by episode 8 where Viktor kisses Yuuri's skate, light face fucking, little bit of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Yuuri knows practically the whole world is watching but he doesn’t care. He can’t take his eyes off Viktor. He looks so obedient, so submissive, and Yuuri feels like a queen. He feels pampered but most importantly, he feels powerful.But Viktor isn’t done yet, it seems. Yuuri gulps when he sees a flash of tongue and his heart nearly stops when Viktor licks the leather. It’s quick, just the tip of his tongue hungering for a taste, but it’s enough for Yuuri to know. Viktor is into this just as much as he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why is that I only write smut with these two? I have literally written only one fluffy viktuuri fic.  
> Anyway, I really liked the scene in epi 8 where Viktor kisses Yuuri's skate and then I thought, "Oh, what about Yuuri in high heels?!" and I couldn't get it out of my mind and this baby was born!  
> Enjoy~

_Viktor looks good like this_ , Yuuri thinks to himself as he watches Viktor kiss the side of his skate.

His pale hands hold Yuuri’s skate gently, like it’s the most fragile thing in the world. But there’s something else to it. Viktor holds and kisses Yuuri’s skate like he’s worshipping it…worshipping _him_. Yuuri doesn’t even feel the soft kiss through the thick leather, but he sees it. He sees Viktor’s eyes close and his lips pucker as they brush the side of his covered foot.

Yuuri knows practically the whole world is watching but he doesn’t care. He can’t take his eyes off Viktor. He looks so obedient, so submissive, and Yuuri feels like a queen. He feels pampered but most importantly, he feels powerful.

When Viktor raises his eyes to Yuuri, they seem to electrocute him. He can’t look away from those captivating blue eyes, those lightly flushed cheeks, the sheer _want_ etched across Viktor’s face. Yuuri knows this look very well.

But Viktor isn’t done yet, it seems. Yuuri gulps when he sees a flash of tongue and his heart nearly stops when Viktor licks the leather. It’s quick, just the tip of his tongue hungering for a taste, but it’s enough for Yuuri to know. Viktor is into this just as much as he is.

***

Yuuri hasn’t had enough time to think about how to introduce this profound knowledge into their bedroom. With Makkachin’s sudden decline in health and Viktor’s return to Japan to see the poodle, Yuuri has been worried sick. All he can think about is Vicchan and how he never got to say goodbye to his own beloved dog. He made up his mind then that Viktor would not go through the same thing as him. It took a bit of persuading, but Yuuri was stubborn. He still missed Viktor and didn’t know how much he relied on him until after he left. Yakov’s coaching style was…different. Not that Yuuri wasn’t grateful, but he still preferred Viktor. However, Yuuri knows this is the best for the both of them. With that in mind, he skated his best during the free skate program and placed in the top four, advancing onto the Grand Prix Final.

The happiness that he should feel isn’t there though. His insides are still twisting with worry because he wants to know how Makkachin is doing. Viktor hasn’t called him once after he landed back in Japan. Yuuri thinks it’s because Viktor doesn’t want to distract him from his skating, but Yuuri feels more anxious not knowing anything at all. Whenever he tries to call, Viktor doesn’t pick up, instead texting back saying everything is fine and wishing him good luck. He hates this waiting game. Over these past few months, Yuuri has gotten really attached to Makkachin. She is his little girl just as much as she is Viktor’s after all.

Yuuri bites his nails to stubs as he waits for Viktor’s call. He’s done with his skating and the interviews, so Viktor should call right about now…

 The shrill ringtone upsets the silence in the locker room. It doesn’t even ring twice before Yuuri is answering it.

“Viktor? How’s Makkachin?” Yuuri asks frantically, skipping all formalities because he knows Viktor will understand.

Viktor chuckles on the other end. It’s a tired sound and Yuuri wishes he were there to take care of him. _“She’s fine, Yuuri. The doctors almost lost her but she’s fine now. She’s going to be ok.”_

Yuuri sinks to his knees upon hearing the good news. All the adrenaline leaves his body and his fingers shake. “Oh thank God! I’m so glad she’s ok, Viktor! So, so glad!” Tears prick his eyes but they’re tears of relief.

 _“Yes, me too. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost her,”_ Viktor says, voice cracking at the end, and it breaks his heart that Viktor had to go through this alone. Yuuri wants to hold him close and never let go.

Viktor speaks up again and this time he sounds a lot perkier, _“I saw your free skate, Yuur! You were magnificent, my love! I’m so proud of you!”_

Yuuri feels himself blush. Even when Viktor isn’t around, Yuuri still gets flustered by his praise. “Thank you, Viktor. I really wanted to impress you.”

Even thousands of miles away, Yuuri can hear the fondness in Viktor’s voice. _“I know, my love. And impress me you did. I really wish I was there in person to see you land that quadruple flip. I would have kissed you in front of all those people again.”_

A laugh bubbles out of Yuuri’s throat. He would have loved that. “I wish you were here too.”

 _“Soon!”_ Viktor exclaims. _“I’m coming back tomorrow actually. Unfortunately, Makkachin is in no condition to travel otherwise I would have brought her with me. Your family is going to continue looking after her until we return.”_

“Oh, you’re coming back here tomorrow?” Yuuri asks. “I thought I was traveling back to Japan by myself before the Grand Prix Final?”

 _“Of course I’m coming back, my silly little katsudon,”_ Viktor chuckles, probably shaking his head too. _“I have to show you my hometown. I want you to see where I grew up. And I want you to meet my mother.”_

Butterflies erupt in Yuuri’s stomach. Meet Viktor’s mother? Suddenly Yuuri is overcome with anxiety. What if she doesn’t like him? What if she thinks her son is too good for him? What if…

 _“Yuuri?”_ Viktor’s voice brings him back to reality. _“Don’t worry,”_ he says reading Yuuri’s thoughts, _“She’s going to love you!”_ And with those simple words, Yuuri relaxes immediately. He knows Viktor wouldn’t say that if he didn’t mean it.

“Ok,” he replies, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Viktor.”

 _“Me—,”_ A long yawn cuts Viktor off, _“—too, Yuuri.”_

Yuuri laughs again. He can’t help it. He feels like he’s on top of the world. Everything is wonderful, and it’s all his. “You should go to sleep now. It’s late there, and you have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

 _“I suppose you’re right. I just don’t want to stop talking to you,”_ Viktor sighs.

Yuuri draws little circles on his thigh and smiles bashfully, “I don’t want to stop talking to you either, but I’ll get to see you tomorrow. Then we can talk all we want.”

_“Yes, you can bet I won’t shut up.”_

“Good because I don’t want you to,” Yuuri chirps.  

“Oh! What time should I pick you up at the airport tomorrow?” Yuuri asks before he forgets.

Viktor hums. _“I was thinking of just taking the cab to your hotel actually. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”_

“I want to!” Yuuri says quickly.

Yuuri can hear the smile in Viktor’s voice. _“Ok then. My flight should land at 7:15 in the evening, but I’ll send you my itinerary anyway.”_

“Great! I’ll be there!” Yuuri says, jumping to his feet.

_“I can’t wait to see you again and properly congratulate you, my Yuuri.”_

Yuuri blushes again because he doubts he’ll ever get used to Viktor calling him “my Yuuri”. “I can’t wait to see you too, Viktor.”

_“I love you, Yuuri.”_

“I love you, too, Viktor.”

They hang up reluctantly and Yuuri spends minutes just looking at his lock screen. It’s a picture of him and Viktor. Yuuri remembers the day perfectly. They were at the Ice Castle Hasetsu when Viktor decided to skate with him for fun. Yuuri was surprised but nonetheless thrilled and they spent most of Yuuri’s practice time skating together. When they finally decided to call it quits, Viktor had said something funny. Yuuri doesn’t even remember what it was that Viktor said, but he remembers laughing a lot. In the picture he is mid-laugh, eyes crinkled shut and cheeks rosy pink, and Viktor chose that exact moment to kiss his cheek. It’s such a candid moment, and it makes his heart skip a beat every time he sees it. Yuuri is so happy Viktor captured it forever.

Back in his hotel room, Yuuri falls asleep looking at the pictures of the two of them together.

***

The next day, Yuuri is roaming the streets of Moscow, looking for Viktor’s present and freezing his face off. Yuuri wants to surprise him but it’s proving to be a hard task. What can he get for a man who already has pretty much everything?

As he passes by a store, Yuuri’s eyes fall on a pair of black heels proudly displayed to entice the window shoppers.

Yuuri stops dead in his tracks.

Memories of the short program from a few days ago resurface. More specifically, the memory of Viktor kissing his skate. His legs propel him into the store before he even realizes what’s going on.

 _At least I’ve found Viktor’s present_ , Yuuri thinks smugly.

The heels are black with red soles and a pointy tip. They’re six inches, simple yet elegant, just the way Yuuri prefers them. Back in his hotel room, he practices walking in them for tonight. It’s hard to say the least, and he doesn’t understand how girls do it. At first he didn’t even think the pencil heels could hold his weight but they do.

He takes a step and wobbles, spreading his arms out to keep his balance. He takes a few more steps and just when he thinks he’s got the hang of it, he trips and falls flat on his face.

“Ouch!” Yuuri hisses and rubs his bruised knee.

But Yuuri Katsuki is not a quitter. He stands right back up and continues practicing until he can confidently strut like he owns the room. His feet hurt at the end of the exercise but it’s nothing compared to the countless blisters he gets from skating. Besides, it’s worth it when he looks at himself in the mirror. He sheds his jeans and admires his legs.

The heels give the illusion of longer legs and accentuate every curve, every beautiful muscle pulled taut under the creamy skin. He feels sexy, extremely sexy. He remembers then that he also has his black lace panties. Yuuri had planned to wear them after his win and he’s glad he still can. He smirks as he plans the events of tonight.

Soon, it’s time to finally go pick Viktor up from the airport. Yuuri arrives half an hour early and waits patiently at the international arrivals section. He’s jumpy and excited, but he needs to calm himself because Viktor cannot know the reason why. Yuuri wants it to be a complete surprise. He wants Viktor’s jaw to hit the floor when he sees Yuuri in those heels and panties.

A head of gray hair catches Yuuri’s attention and jerks him from his fantasies. Viktor swivels his head looking for Yuuri, eyes wide and curious.

“Viktor!” Yuuri yells and waves his hands, no regard for public manners whatsoever. It seems no one cares anyway.

Viktor’s head snaps in Yuuri’s direction and his eyes sparkle when they meet Yuuri’s. He fights his way through the horde of people, tugging his carryon behind him. Up close, Yuuri can see the dark circles hidden poorly under Viktor’s fading concealer. His hair is unkempt and clothes wrinkled, probably from sleeping on the plane. He looks haggard but his smile is brighter than the snow covering the Saint Basil’s Cathedral in the mornings. Viktor practically leaps into Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri hugs him back with just as much enthusiasm.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck. “I missed you so much!”

Yuuri laughs as Viktor’s nose tickles his neck. “I missed you, too, Viktor.”

Viktor finally untangles from Yuuri and gives him a quick peck on the lips, unable to resist himself. “Congratulations again, Yuuri!”

From the corner of his eye, Yuuri thinks he sees people take pictures of the two of them, but he doesn’t care. Like the whole world doesn’t already know they’re involved.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri says as he laces their fingers together. He tugs Viktor towards the airport exit. “Come on, let’s go. You can explain everything that happened to Makkachin in the cab.”

Viktor nods and follows him, just like he always does.

When they’re back at the hotel, Viktor makes a beeline for the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile, Yuuri gets ready. He’s glad Viktor’s already had dinner on the plane because he knows he would have jumped Viktor not even halfway through the meal.

He strips out of his clothes and carefully puts on the black lace panties that leave nothing to the imagination. Even through the lace, Yuuri can see the outline of his half-hard cock. He’s been thinking a lot about the events to follow tonight, and his body has always been quick to follow his imagination. He dons the heels and sits on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and hands folded on his lap. He would look demure…that is if he wore any clothes.

When he hears the shower turn off, Yuuri’s heart hammers in his chest and his nerves return full force. What if Viktor doesn’t like it? What if Yuuri misunderstood the meaning of Viktor kissing his skate?

He doesn’t have a chance to flake out and run for cover because the next second the bathroom door opens and Viktor stands there with a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes are shut as he dries his hair with another towel.

He sighs, completely oblivious to the scene before him. “Oh, Yuuri, that shower felt so go—.”

His eyes flutter open then, and he chokes on his spit when he sees Yuuri sitting there. Viktor’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his jaw hangs open. At this point, he wouldn’t even realize (or care) if a fly went right into his mouth. He’s frozen and the towel he’s using to dry his hair with falls from his limp hand.

Viktor continues staring in shock, gaze raking over Yuuri’s slim legs and stopping at Yuuri’s feet before returning to his face. Yuuri wills the nervousness to leave his body. Of course Viktor would be speechless. It’s the first time they have done something like this, so this is a natural reaction. In fact, Yuuri had hoped for this kind of reaction.

Yuuri pinches his thigh and the pain brings a surge of confidence. He rises to his feet gracefully and saunters over to Viktor, making sure to swing his hips. He smirks when Viktor’s eyes follow the action and linger on his half-hard cock. His mouth is practically salivating. Yuuri didn’t think Viktor’s eyes could get any wider but they do when he sees how perfectly Yuuri is walking in those heels. It makes Yuuri’s heart swell with confidence until he feels like it’s going to burst.

When Yuuri finally stands before Viktor, cornering him against the wall, the heels give him an extra three inches to tower over his lover. It’s nice because Viktor has to look up at Yuuri, dark gray lashes fanning over his brow bone and giving him an innocent, doe-eyed look. His pupils have doubled in size and Yuuri can only see a sliver of the iris, surrounding the outside like an electric blue halo.

Yuuri slides a finger up Viktor’s throat and under his chin, and Viktor’s eyelashes flutter like the wings of a butterfly from the contact. He wishes he hadn’t bitten all his nails from worry because it would have been nice to leave behind some marks and have Viktor feel the pain. No matter. Yuuri would just have to settle for something else.

With his index finger still under Viktor’s chin, Yuuri forces his mouth shut. “It’s not polite to keep your mouth open like that, _Vitya_.” His thumb caresses Viktor’s plush lower lip, mimicking Viktor's action from all those months ago at the Ice Castle Hasetsu.

Viktor groans and drops his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder. His heavy breaths moisten Yuuri’s collarbone, and he feels the tiny hairs rise all over his naked body. His nipples harden in excitement, and Yuuri shudders.

“You will be the death of me, Yuuri, I swear,” Viktor rasps, not raising his head.

Yuuri chuckles and runs a hand through Viktor’s still damp hair, scratching his scalp. Viktor sighs, hands finding purchase on Yuuri’s hips, and he nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck, breathing in deeply. Viktor kisses up Yuuri’s neck and jaw before meeting his dark eyes. They don’t utter a single word before Viktor attacks Yuuri’s mouth with a vengeance. There is nothing sweet or slow about this kiss. It’s pure carnal desire. Desire that’s been contained for far too long and that’s now overflowing. It’s messy and uncoordinated. There’s too much biting and hair pulling but Yuuri loves it, loves this fight for dominance.

He seems to have the upper hand though he as pushes his tongue past Viktor’s pliant lips and licks into his mouth, tasting the minty toothpaste on Viktor’s tongue. Viktor seems to melt under Yuuri’s touch. He lets Yuuri take the reins, and Yuuri guides them to the bed, still kissing.

Before Yuuri can push Viktor onto the bed though, Viktor turns them and breaks away from the kiss, leaving Yuuri confused. Viktor sits Yuuri down on the bed instead and admires the view before sinking to his knees.

_Oh._

Viktor kisses between Yuuri’s thighs and Yuuri moans, neck arching back in bliss. He’s so close to Yuuri’s cock that Viktor’s hair brushes his balls through the lace panties. Yuuri hardens more and he would prefer Viktor’s lips over his cock, but Viktor has other ideas. He continues kissing down the inside of Yuuri’s leg until he reaches the ankle.

He raises his eyes, which now resemble the deepest of oceans. “I love how you always know,” he whispers, voice low and husky. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat.  

Viktor holds Yuuri’s foot much like the way he held his skate after the short program. He kisses the bridge of Yuuri’s foot before outlining the part where the leather meets the skin with his tongue. It’s wet and Yuuri really should find it gross, but he strangely doesn’t. It’s such an erotic sight as Viktor continues licking his foot, and Yuuri feels precum stain his panties. Yuuri feels like he’s being worshipped, and he loves it.

Yuuri, feeling emboldened, uses his other foot to carefully rub Viktor through his towel. Viktor is already hard and chokes from the unexpected pressure. He bites Yuuri’s ankle from the dizzying pleasure and humps Yuuri’s foot harder. Yuuri loves seeing him like this. He looks so lost in pleasure, so beautiful, and Yuuri is grateful that only _he_ can see this side of Viktor. He feels powerful because Viktor has given only _Yuuri_ permission to view him like this.

“Oh—oh my God, Yuuri,” he calls out brokenly. “This is so perfect… _you’re_ so perfect!”

Yuuri smirks, threading his hand through Viktor’s locks, and shifts his foot to graze Viktor’s balls.

“Oh fuck! If—if you keeping doing that, I—I’ll come, Yuuri,” Viktor groans out with great difficulty.

 _Well, now we can’t have that_ , Yuuri thinks darkly.

Yuuri takes his foot away and Viktor whines at the loss. His eyes beseech Yuuri, but Yuuri isn’t swayed that easily.

“Rise to your feet,” Yuuri commands like a queen.

Viktor gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing enticingly, but he scrambles to his feet nonetheless. Even though Viktor is the one looking down on him, Yuuri knows he’s still in charge.

“Take off your towel.” Yuuri barely finishes talking before Viktor wrenches the towel off. His leaking cock stands proud and is flushed a pretty red. Yuuri thirsts for it.

“Come here, Vitya,” Yuuri says, extending his hand. Viktor takes it and Yuuri pulls him forward until Viktor’s cock is eye level with Yuuri.

Just when Yuuri is about to wrap his lips around the swollen head, Viktor interrupts him. “Wait!”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, peeved. How Viktor finds the strength to continue under that intense gaze, he doesn’t know. “I—I want you.”

“But you already have me, Vitya,” Yuuri responds, playing dumb. His fingers tap along Viktor’s hipbone, playing a silent song.

“I mean,” Viktor says softly, “I want to _taste_ you.”

Yuuri smirks, “Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

Viktor rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, my _Queen_ , but it’s hard to find the right words in your regal presence.”

“‘My Queen’, huh?” Yuuri says thoughtfully. “I like the sound of that.”

“Someone’s power hungry tonight,” Viktor chuckles.

“Oh, please. You like it,” Yuuri winks.

Viktor hums and grabs Yuuri’s hand, pulling him to his feet. He kisses him before breathing over his lips. “I _love_ it, my _Queen_.”

Viktor drops to his knees again and runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s thighs, eyes roaming hungrily over Yuuri’s legs.

“Enjoying the view?” Yuuri teases.

“Very much,” Viktor responds truthfully. “But, these should probably go,” he says while touching the lace panties. “Even though they are sexy little things, and I very much enjoy you in them.”

“Well, what are you waiting for then? Take them off,” Yuuri orders. 

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s hip. “Anything my Queen desires.”

He hooks his thumbs under the top of the panties and slides them off effortlessly. They pool on the floor and Yuuri lifts his feet one by one, placing a hand on Viktor’s shoulder for support. Viktor removes them and throws them somewhere behind him. He prostrates completely then, kissing both the tips of Yuuri’s heels, before raising and lavishing his attention on Yuuri’s neglected cock.

Viktor holds the cock by the base and licks the head, savoring the precum pooled there. Yuuri groans above him and pulls on his hair, urging him forward. Viktor follows the unspoken command and envelops the head into his hot mouth. Yuuri sees stars when Viktor suckles on his head and pushes the tip of his tongue into the slit. His hands tug on the rest of his cock and the light friction burns but feels so, so good.

Viktor takes more of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, hallowing his cheekbones. His eyes lift to meet Yuuri’s as he takes his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Tears pool in Viktor’s eyes, and Yuuri is enchanted. Yuuri may be the queen right now, but it’s Viktor who is the beautiful one, commanding all the attention. Those dark blue eyes blink rapidly as Viktor’s mouth tries to accommodate the cock in his mouth.

Viktor lets up after a few seconds and bobs his head shallowly, never breaking eye contact. When he pops off to suck on Yuuri’s balls, Yuuri can’t help but close his eyes from the sheer pleasure, even if it does mean not getting to see Viktor.

He grabs Viktor by the hair again and forces his cock back into that slick, talented mouth. Viktor is more than happy to oblige and let’s Yuuri fuck his mouth. Yuuri, even in the haze of pleasure, still feels one of Viktor’s hands travel down to his foot and stroke it. Yuuri throbs in Viktor’s mouth.

When Yuuri thinks he’s about to come, it takes every ounce of energy to pull Viktor off him. Viktor stares at him curiously, red lips glistening with saliva and precum before dripping down his chin.

“I was going to come,” Yuuri says, struggling for breath.

“It’s a good thing you stopped me, then.” Viktor licks his lips. “You still have to fuck me.”

“Oh, do I?” Yuuri jests.

“A queen should always listen to the subjects’ wishes, Yuuri,” Viktor says, wagging his finger.

 “Get on the bed, Vitya.”

Viktor does as he’s told and spreads himself amongst the pillows, looking absolutely delectable. Yuuri bites his lip. He can’t wait to devour him.

He walks over to the armoire first, and makes sure to put on a little show because he knows Viktor has his eyes right on Yuuri’s ass and legs. He gets the lube and a condom and makes his way back to the bed, never breaking eye contact. Viktor is _really_ enjoying this.

“Keep the heels on,” Viktor pipes up when Yuuri is about to remove them before getting on the bed.

Yuuri smirks, “Alright.”

He crawls between Viktor’s legs, back dipped low and ass in the air, and he kisses Viktor, slow and sweet. Their cocks brush together and both moan from the brief contact.

“Please, fuck me now, Yuuri,” Viktor begs against his lips. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Yuuri huffs in amusement, “So impatient.” But he listens to Viktor’s plea.

He sits against the headboard and moves Viktor into position. Viktor is facing away from Yuuri with this legs spread on either side of Yuuri’s thighs and ass high in the air, right in front of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri wants to eat Viktor out and thinks this way, Viktor can play with his feet too. Viktor drops onto his forearms and looks behind him to see a devilish smile on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri spreads the cheeks of Viktor’s ass and blows cool air over the pink hole. It winks in anticipation, and Yuuri thumbs it, pressing a kiss. Viktor hides his face into his arms, melting from the molten touch. Yuuri groans and swoops back down, swiping his tongue all around the puckered entrance. Viktor moans and pushes his ass back, but Yuuri holds him still, wanting to take it slow. He continues administering kitten licks, enjoying the heady taste.

Viktor raises himself slowly and inches towards Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri makes his job easier and brings a foot closer for Viktor’s enjoyment. It must have been a stretch but Viktor isn’t complaining. He breathes in the intoxicating scent of leather and kisses Yuuri’s foot reverently.

Yuuri dips the tip of his tongue into Viktor’s waiting hole. Viktor smells like soap and Yuuri knows he has spent time cleaning himself in the shower. Yuuri fucks his tongue in and out, high on the taste, and Viktor keens, a mess at Yuuri’s feet. He ruts back, almost smothering Yuuri. Alongside his tongue, Yuuri inserts a finger and Viktor lets out a choked sob. Hearing Viktor make such wanton noises has Yuuri getting harder and more impatient. He really wants to fuck Viktor now. He wrenches his finger out and gives the glistening hole one last kiss before he grabs the lube.

Viktor whines at the loss but almost immediately Yuuri’s slicked fingers circles his soft entrance. Viktor flinches from the cold touch but relaxes when Yuuri pushes a finger through the muscle. It’s been a while since he’s fucked Viktor, so Yuuri knows just his tongue wouldn’t be enough.  

It doesn’t take long before Yuuri adds another finger. Viktor squirms from the slight stretch but Yuuri massages the back of his thighs, hoping it would help. Yuuri scissors his fingers and gets a nice view of the inside of Viktor’s flushed hole. It’s mesmerizing how greedily Viktor sucks up his fingers. Yuuri loves watching that whenever he prepares Viktor. Before adding a third finger he runs his hand soothingly down the plane of Viktor’s back. Viktor still whimpers though and bites Yuuri’s ankle when all three fingers are inside him and searching for his prostate.

Viktor gasps loudly, the noise sudden yet greatly welcomed. Yuuri knows he’s found it. He rubs the spot triumphantly, and Viktor’s moans fill the hotel room like a sweet ballad. Viktor fucks himself on Yuuri’s fingers.

“Ple—please, Yuuri,” he pleads brokenly, “I’m ready. Please fuck me. I won’t last if you keep doing that— _ahh!_ I want to come with your cock inside of me.”

And who is Yuuri to deny his subject?

He takes his fingers out and cleans them on the bedsheet.

“On your back, Vitya,” Yuuri commands. “I want to see your beautiful face as I fuck you to pieces.”

Viktor rushes to follow the order and splays himself on the bed, legs open wide and showcasing everything. Yuuri rips open the condom packet quickly, wanting to be buried inside that tight heat as soon as possible. He slides it on and coats his cock with a generous amount of lube. Viktor props himself up on his elbows and watches Yuuri with anticipation and hunger clear in his eyes.

“Ready?” Yuuri asks one last time, placing a pillow under Viktor’s hips. Viktor nods his head eagerly.

Yuuri hooks one of Viktor’s legs over his shoulder and lines his cock with Viktor’s hole. He slides in slowly, groaning, and Viktor’s head falls back down. He whimpers into the pillow from the pain and Yuuri pauses, kissing along his taut neck.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri whispers into Viktor’s ear, genuinely concerned. He smooths the bangs from Viktor’s eyes.

Viktor nods slowly. “Yeah. Just—just give me a minute. Sorry.”

Yuuri kisses his cheek. “Don’t be, my love.”

After a moment, Viktor gives Yuuri the go ahead to continue. Yuuri sinks in more until he bottoms out. His heat is maddening, and it travels through Yuuri’s entire body, leaving him scorching hot. He knows he’s not going to last long, but he thinks neither is Viktor.

He slides out until the head of his cock catches the rim and slides back in, jolting Viktor. Yuuri sets a slow pace for Viktor to adjust to, but it seems Viktor doesn’t want that. Viktor wraps a leg around Yuuri’s waist and digs the heel of the other under Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Ahh! Faster, Yuuri, faster,” he begs.

Yuuri grabs Viktor by the hips and speeds up his thrusts. He leans down to kiss Viktor, sweet and slow, sucking on his tongue. Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulls him closer, playing with his hair. Yuuri opens his eyes a sliver and is proud of the sight before him. Viktor’s eyes are closed in bliss. His hair is a mess and there’s a high flush on his cheeks. He looks absolutely gorgeous like this.

Yuuri shifts the angle of his thrusts to find Viktor’s prostate again. It takes a few tries but Yuuri finally finds it. Viktor breaks away from the kiss, eyes wrenching open as he mewls with reckless abandon. His hips undulate, meeting Yuuri’s thrusts fervently.  

His nails scratch at Yuuri’s back. “Please—oh God! Ri—right there! Please don’t stop, Yuuri!” Viktor buries his face into Yuuri’s neck and bites bruises onto his delicate skin. It’s a good thing it’s winter. At least Yuuri can hide the love bites under a scarf.

But all thoughts leave his mind when Viktor squeezes oh so deliciously around him. “Oh fuck, Viktor!” Yuuri hisses, “You—you’re so tight.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor moans, eyes far off and clouded with desire, “I’m close… _ahh!_ Please—please touch me.”

Yuuri wastes no time as he wraps a hand around Viktor’s cock and jerks him off. Viktor writhes as he fucks into Yuuri’s fist and it’s the hottest thing Yuuri’s ever seen. It doesn’t take long before Viktor is shattering to pieces and coming all over Yuuri’s hand and his own stomach.

His body goes limp as he bathes in the post-orgasmic bliss and lets Yuuri use him, whimpering occasionally from oversensitivity. It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to finish either since Viktor is tight from his own climax. Yuuri comes with Viktor’s name on his lips and supernovas bursting behind his eyelids. He collapses on top of his boyfriend, utterly spent. Viktor’s cum is now on his stomach too but he doesn’t care. Yuuri’s ready to snuggle up and go to sleep…

Viktor groans from under him. “Yuuri, I can’t breathe.”

Yuuri’s eyes wrench open and he scrambles to get off Viktor. “So—sorry!”

Viktor laughs but it’s a tired sound. “It’s ok.”

Yuuri pulls out of Viktor, who gasps. His hole looks red and thoroughly fucked. Yuuri feels a sense of pride course through him. He’s the one who did that, and he knows for a fact Viktor enjoyed it.

He takes off the dirty condom and ties it before throwing it away in the trash. Viktor props himself on an elbow and watches Yuuri get a wet towel to clean them both.

“You’re not going to return the heels, are you?” Viktor asks as Yuuri wipes the cum of both their stomachs.

Yuuri simpers, “How could I after you enjoyed them so much tonight?”

“Like you didn’t enjoy them too,” Viktor retorts playfully.

Yuuri kisses him chastely on the lips. “You’re right. I did enjoy them—a lot!”

“Hmm, you enjoy being the queen?” Another kiss on the lips.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Viktor purrs, “because I enjoy obeying you.”

Viktor pulls Yuuri to his chest and covers them with the duvet. The sweat from their activity is cooling off and leaving them feeling chilly.

“Sleep now, my Queen,” Viktor says softly, kissing Yuuri on the forehead.

And Yuuri does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thirsty little people liked it xD  
> Your comments and kudos make my day!!! (but criticisms are very much welcome too.)  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com/)! hmu ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pieces on a Board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832808) by [Lavender_Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Showers/pseuds/Lavender_Showers)




End file.
